Expose
by SweetSalt23
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry and Draco are potion partners. An unfortunate event happens, in which Harry is shirtless and Draco is hard. WARNING sex with two males. boy x boy. Harry x Draco. Harry Potter</html>
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Not mine. This belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner brothers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Harry grumbled angrily, slumping in his seat, his forehead hitting the table with a muffled _bang_. He whimpered, instantly regretting it when pain blossomed, the area above his eyes throbbing. "Hey, Harry! What's wrong, mate? You've been in a foul mood since this morning." Ron said, stuffing his face full of meat, his cheeks bulging as he swallowed.

Harry grinned, raising to his elbows as he watched the red head devour his lunch. "It's just Malfoy. We were partnered up in Potions for the rest of the semester." He said, rubbing his throbbing forehead and wincing.

Ron choked, sputtering as pumpkin juice slid down his chin. "You and Malfoy? What is your teacher thinking?!" He said shrilly, catching the attention of Hermione. "Malfoy? What about Malfoy?" She asked, looking up from her book.

Harry sighed, shaking his head as he answered. "Nothing Hermione. It's nothing." He muttered, glancing toward the Slytherin table, returning the snarl Malfoy sent his way. With a huff of annoyance, he turned, attacking his lunch with a vengeance.

"Stupid Slytherins." He grumbled, standing when lunch was over, hurrying after his friends as they left the hall.

* * *

><p>Harry frowned, standing in front of the Potions classroom, a sheet of paper clutched in his hand. The paper wrinkled noisily, causing him to start and loosen his grip. He glanced down at it, his lips curled distastefully as he read it.<p>

**_Assignment:_**

_A team of two will be assigned various potions to create. From healing salve_

_to headaches. Both partners will be given one set of potion ingredients to _

_create what has been assigned. Partners will have to work together to finish _

_the potion, as that is the main goal. To prevent cheating, wands will be _

_taken away/not used while creating the potions. Your assignments are_

_listed below…._

Harry cursed, his irritation growing as he re-read the _'no wands'_ rule. "This is stupid." He muttered, finally pushing open the door and walking in. Malfoy turned at the sound, his eyes narrowing when he caught sight of Harry.

"Where have you been? I could have finished this myself, if it wasn't for you!" He hissed, his voice echoing harshly in the empty classroom. Harry sighed, throwing his bag onto a table, glaring venomously at the blonde and grabbing the ingredients he needed.

"Shut up Malfoy. I don't want to be here either." He snarled, throwing his wand into the box on the teacher's desk, the wood clattering loudly as it made contacts with Malfoys. The Slytherin snorted, rolling his eyes heavenward as he placed a cauldron on the table between them. "That much is mutual, Potter. Why to state the obvious." Harry groaned, rubbing his temple, preparing himself for a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>HEY! This will be my first story for the many Drarry im going to make! My other account was deleted, so I decided to try again, but this tim go with the guidelines and things. (not like I did before.) Anyways, until next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, little children wouldn't be able to read it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Draco huffed, snatching his wand from the box and turning, glaring at the other boy as he stormed out of the room. "Idiotic Gryffindor's." He hissed, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Slytherins." Harry snarled, shoving his things into his bag and grabbing his wand. "Why do I have to be paired with Malfoy? Of all the people he could have chosen, it had to be that over bearing blonde." He ranted, striding angrily toward the door and yanking it open. He gasped, jumping back as he encountered someone on the other side, his ankle slamming into a table leg as he stumbled back. "OW!" He yelped, bending down and grabbing his leg, the area he hit pulsing.<p>

"Christ Harry! Are you all right?" Ginny exclaimed, rushing forward. Harry glanced up and nodded, groaning in pain as he straightened. "Yea, I'm fine." He mumbled, setting his weight on his injured leg and wincing. "I think."

Ginny frowned, doubtful, holding out her arms to catch the other boy if he deicide to take another spill across the floor. "Alright." She said dubiously, her eyes never leaving Harrys as they started out of the classroom, closing the door behind them.

"Anyways. Have you and Malfoy tried to kill each other yet?" She asked, grinning amusement when Harry growled. "Bloody hell! Every time the git is in hearing range, he has to insult me!" He hissed, not mentioning when they almost came to blows over how "small" Harry was.

Ginny chuckled, her eyes bright as they danced with mirth. "I gathered." She said, sniggering as Harry huffed, annoyed. They feel into an easy silence after that, the atmosphere comfortable as they continued to walk down the corridor, heading to the dorms.

Harry slowly began to relax as the anger drained away from his body, his gaze wandering over to the girl beside him. He examined her features critically, tracing over the contours with his eyes, staring unabashedly at the red head. Her face, one of childlike beauty and mature grace, did nothing for him. He frowned, puzzling over why he felt nothing romantic for the Weasley. He shrugged inwardly, realizing that even if he did it wouldn't matter. Ginny was dating a Ravenclaw boy.

Harry was jarred from his thoughts when Ginny nudged him, pointing to the entrance of the Gryffindor's common room. "Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there?" She teased, disappearing from view and leaving Harry to follow. He sighed, stepping into the room, a headache brewing as the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>"Just hand me the vail, Malfoy!" Harry snarled, his hand outstretched. Malfoy smirked, shaking his head as he backed away. "No can do, Potter. You haven't let me do anything." He sniffed, his nose turned up. "So I get to put the stuff in." He said, his eyebrow rising as Harry growled. "What? Do you really want to do it that badly?"<p>

Harry sighed, gritting his teeth as his eyes narrowed. "Give. Me. The. Glass." He spat, his cheeks flushed in anger. The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically as he handed it over, his lips pulled into his customary smirk.

Harry grabbed the glass, glaring at the Slytherin as he pulled the cork. He quickly stepped away, reaching to the side and grabbing a spoon, dipping it into the small cauldron between them. He exhaled slowly, as the potion was a bit dangerous, and poured the contents carefully into the glass. The clear vail filled with the blue, wispy liquid, his breath rushing out as he grinned, triumphant.

"Are you done yet?" Draco said suddenly, standing right beside Harry and looking over his shoulder. Harry jumped, cursing as the liquid splashed onto his chest, his heart beating erratically at the unexpected scare.

"Bloody hell!" He hissed, dropping the spoon and vial, tearing of his robes and shirt as the liquid began to bubble. His eyes widened as he watched it eat the fabric of his clothes, dangerously close to his skin as he began to panic.

He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it off with a vicious tug, ripping the seams as he threw it onto the ground, breathing heavily as he watched it bubble. He sighed, staring mournfully as his ruined shirt, pouting when it became a pile of slug.

He groaned, shivering miserably as cold air caressed his exposed skin, forcing him to cross his arms. He cursed angrily, checking his pants and shoes for splatter, not noticing the pale Slytherin behind him.

* * *

><p>Draco stared shocked, the world spinning in slow motion as he watched the scene unfold before him. Time seemed to grind to a halt when the other boy began tearing at his clothes, his fingers fumbling in panic as the fabric started to boil.<p>

Draco blinked and in that second of darkness, Harry had managed to strip of his shirt and robes, standing there topless as he panted. Draco gaped, his eyes trailing down the Gryffindor's body, his cock twitching as he stared at the other boys rippling muscles and mouthwatering abs.

Ha almost whimpered when Harry crossed his arms, his muscles flexing teasingly as he rubbed his hands up and down the skin of his arms. Draco suddenly started, his cheeks flooding in embarrassment as he felt his cock harden. He gritted his teeth and slowly backed away, the action causing the swollen head of his dick to rub against his pants. He hissed, jerking, his eyes widening when Harry glanced up, puzzled.

"Malfoy, wha-"

Draco shook his head, cutting the boy of as he turned tail and ran, his robes billowing around him as he fled, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is a little confusing. To be honest, this was just sitting in my computer with nothing to do, so I decided, why not? Anyways, I hope you like it! Until next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: Mature

Warning: Maybe a little bit of "stuff", but not enough to be worried about.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Look at first chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Draco moaned quietly, shoving his face in the pillow, his arms crossed as he lay on his stomach. The humid air was stifling as Draco breathed, the fabric of the pillow smothering his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

_No. Don't think about it. Don't think! _He hissed inwardly, flushing pink when images of Harry swam through his mind, haunting him with tight muscles and tan skin. He groaned in defeat, rising to his elbows and breathing deeply, shifting when his cock hardened.

"Merlin. Will it never end?" He muttered and biting his lip when he whimpered, his dick throbbing for relief as images danced through his mind, teasing in their impossibility of ever happening.

Since fifth year, Draco has had this irrational urge to touch and be touched by Potter. At first he was horrified, until he realized that he was gay and liked the Gryffindor git. To his chagrin, it didn't surprise him as much as it should have. Besides, if he were to be completely honest, he had been pushing away the unavoidable, trying to keep it at bay as long as possible.

For years he hid his insane attraction, even from Blaise and Pansy. But now, after so many years of pushing it away, he realized it was futile. It was like flame, consuming with the crackling heat or fire.

He loved Harry, and every time the git glared and snarled at him, another part of his heart froze, slowly breaking and beating him down. Little by little his resolve disappeared, replaced with the numb feeling of hopelessness.

Frankly, it was tiring he was only seventeen after all. To make matters worse, it was getting harder to hide is interest in Harry from other people. Especially Pansy. Draco sighed again, turning aound and gabbing his wand, spelling the curtains as he grabbed his cock. With a moan he stroked, realizing distantly that it was going to be another sleepless night.

* * *

><p>Harry gritted his teeth, closing his eyes and trying to sleep, growling in frustration as it continued to elude him. He stared blindly at the ceiling, his gaze darkening around the edges as he refused to blink, to preoccupied with his thoughts to care that his eyes watered from the strain.<p>

He replayed again and again the scene in the potions room, from the angry yelling to the running away bit at the end. In his mind, it was chaos, his thoughts jumbling as he focused on the one thing that had confused and shocked him to the core.

Malfoy had run away _hard_.

It baffled him to see the other boy like that, all flushed and….gorgeous. Harry started at the treacherous thought, his eyes going wide as he shook his head, trying to purge that thought straight from his head.

Harry sighed heavily as he rolled over, admitting to himself that it was going to be a sleepless night after all.

* * *

><p>Draco sniffed, annoyed when Pansy continued to pester him, trying to drag as much information from him as possible. "Come one! Draco, your being unfair." She whined, hanging on the blondes arm as they walked to the great hall.<p>

Draco sighed and shook his head, jerking his arm away when she squeezed harder than warranted. "No. I already told you, I'm not going to speak about it." He snarled, sitting down at the Slytherin table and grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Pansy pouted but finally relented, stuffing her face with food when Draco ignored her, focusing rather on the Gryffindor table. His gaze darted down the row as he searched for the tell-tale mop of jet black curls, his eyes narrowing when he didn't spot the boy-who-lived.

A sudden movement drew his attention to the entrance of the great hall, his eyes narrowing when he recognized the broad shoulders and thickly framed glasses. He stared, his gaze drinking in the other boy's body, his eyes widening when they encountered beautiful green ones on his way up.

Draco continued to stare, challenging the other to make a move. Harry had frozen in the spot he now stood in, his mind racing back to yesterday when Draco had run away, only to leave him in a state of confusion.

Harry flushed, gritting his teeth when he remembered the _way_ he had ran. He shook his head and hurried to his table, not glancing at Malfoy when he sat, with his back to the Slytherin.

Draco followed him with his gaze, dumbfounded. _Did Harry Potter just….blush? _He thought, then snorted, reaching for his food_. That's absurd. The only thing he does is glare and snarl at me_. He mused inwardly, a wave of sadness filling his eyes as he glanced at the Gryffindor table._ If only that wasn't so true, then maybe I would actually have a chance, no matter how slim. _

He sighed, grabbing his fork, poking his food around as he waited for the bell, lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice when Harry stared at him, his gaze puzzled and determined. But, luckily for our Hero, he didn't, for then Malfoy would have known to run.

* * *

><p>OHHH! Now is where it gets exciting! Im sorry the chapters are short, but that's just my thing. *shrug* This whole story will be published in a day, so don't fret! Until next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: Mature

Warning: Now THIS is where the good stuff is.

Disclaimer: Again. If you think the original Harry Potter series is mine...weeellll. You need to get with the program.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Draco gritted his teeth, rocking back in his chair as Harry stood in front of him, ignoring him. The blonde sighed and glanced off to the left, the silence becoming uncomfortable, grating on his already raw nerves. He jumped when he heard his name being called, his eyes narrowing when he turned and looked at the Gryffindor.

"What?" He snapped, his voice laced with anger. "I thought you weren't talking to me?" He hissed, trying to hide the hurt that pulsed under the surface.

Harrys gaze snapped up, his eyes locking with Malfoys. "I wasn't trying to avoid conversation you know. I was just trying to gather my thoughts is all." He said calmly, grinding leaves in a bowl, the bitter scent filling the air as he worked.

Malfoy snorted, rolling his eyes. "Thinking? You? Must say, I'm shocked." He mocked, rocking back on the chair, the legs scraping against the floor.

Harry frowned, his voice quiet as he reclined forward, leaning over the table to invade the blonde's space. "Not as much as I am." He whispered, his eyes brimming with confusion. "Why? Why did you run away from me?" He asked, placing his hands on the hard surface of the desk and clenching them into fists.

Malfoy blinked, startled. "W-What?" he stuttered, caught off guard as Harry lunged, grabbing him by the robes and yanking him forward. He gasped and struggled, his cheeks flushed in anger. "Let off you git!"

"No. Not until you answer me.'" Harry growled, his teeth clenched. "Tell me. Why? Why did you run?" He asked, his voice pleading. "Why were you hard?"

Malfoy froze, his breath hitching in panic. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He hissed ferociously, tugging at Harrys hands to try to make him let go.

"Yes you were. I saw just before you turned. That's why you bolted, didn't you?" He said, his gaze questioning. Malfoy sighed and went limp, his eyes averted as he chewed on his lower lip.

"Why do you want to know so badly? It shouldn't matter so much to you." The blonde whispered, anger boiling inside when the Gryffindor remained silent. He suddenly snarled and jerked on the arm holding his robes, his breathing heavy as his gaze snapped sparks.

"You know what, Potter? _I don't care._ If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you." He sneered, his cheeks flushed. "Since first year I've been in love with you. You! Of all the bloody people to fall for, it had to be the Hero." He growled, his eyes narrowed as fury filled his chest, covering the pain that was etched into the flesh of his heart.

"I was hard because I_ want_ you. Have for years, but it doesn't matter. Your straight, I know that." Malfoy snapped, a sudden desire filling him when he took in Harrys wide eyes. "But that doesn't mean I can't change that."

Harry started, pulled out of his stupor when Malfoy jerked him forward, crushing their mouths together with a vicious snarl. He gasped, his face flushing in embarrassment when the other boy forced his tongue inside, exploring the wet cavern of his mouth.

He struggled, pushing at Malfoys chest, managing to put some space between him so he could speak. "Malfoy, I don-" He stuttered to a halt, blinking in astonishment. Malfoy frowned, confused. "What? I didn't break anything, did I?" The blonde asked, his eyes going wide when Harry reached forward and caressed his cheek.

"You're so beautiful." Harry breathed, his heart suddenly pounding. He gasped when Malfoys pupils dilated, arousal filling them as he felt hands on his hips, jerking him forward.

"You're going to regret saying that, Potter. Now I'm not so sure I can stop." He hissed, fisting the Gryffindor's hair and bringing him closer, melding their lips together with a lustful moan. Harry mewled, shivering when the other boy nipped at his lips, inviting entry. Harry opened his mouth without a thought, pushing away the warnings that echoed through his mind, focusing on the pleasure that washed over him.

Malfoy ravished the boy's mouth, caressing his lips with tongue and teeth, arousal making his cock throb. He groaned, pushing Potter onto the table, shoving his way between them. He started to pant when Harry mewled, his voice rough as Malfoy continued to plunder his mouth, claiming it.

Draco suddenly jerked away, but not too far as Harry had his arms wrapped around his neck. He breathed in sharply, trying to calm his raging libido, his hands shaking as he caressed the soft skin of Harrys stomach.

"I can't stop. Merlin, Harry, I can't stop." Malfoy hissed, his eyes narrowed as he rocked forward, grinding his pelvis into the boy beneath him. He groaned, his cock twitching when Harry gasped, cheeks flushed.

Malfoy suddenly fell to his knees, yanking Potters pants down and freeing his cock, licking his lips when he spied the drops of pre-cum that leaked from the head. He leaned forward, teasing the head with his tongue, humming in surprise when he realized that Harry tasted sweet. _Must be all that treacle tart he so favors._ He thought, running his tongue down the boy's shaft.

Harry gasped, wiggling and fisting the blonde hair, pulling harshly when Malfoy swallowed him. He cried out, throwing his head back, his hips jerking when the other boy sucked. "AH! M-Malfoy!"

Malfoy shivered in delight at hearing his name, heat rushing south as Harry withered, mindless. _Merlin, he's gorgeous. _He thought, sucking hard and licking the boys cock, covering the pulsing erection with saliva.

"Merlin…d-don't stop." He whimpered, tugging at the blonde's hair, his chest heaving when the boy teased him to orgasm. Rough hands suddenly grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed, pushing him over the edge as Malfoys throat massaged his throbbing member.

Harry arched, shouted loudly as his body shuddered, his cum shooting down the Slytherins throat. The blonde groaned, swallowing the sweet release of Harrys cum, the taste addicting. He licked the other boy's dick clean, the taste of Harry coating the back of his tongue as he stood, spreading his legs and fitting himself between.

Harry blinked when Draco spread his thighs apart, rubbing his clothed shaft against his entrance. "No, no no no." He said, his eyes wide when Malfoy grinned, his smile feral.

"Yes, yes yes yes." He whispered, bending the boy in half and rubbing against him lewdly. He chuckled when Harry gasped and arched, his cock filling to hardness again as the blonde continued to thrust against him.

Draco gritted his teeth as Harry began to moan and mewl, the boy thrashing as he gave a hard thrust against his ass, pre-cum leaking from his cock and smearing on the deliciously tan skin. "Goddammit…" Draco muttered, his eyes flashing as he unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants down, sighing in relief when his cock bobbed free.

He suddenly grabbed the Gryffindor's legs and closed them, pulling them to the side. He grabbed the boy's thigh and cradled it in his left hand, his other caressing the soft skin of his hip. He leaned forward and slid his cock between Harry's thighs, keeping them tightly closed as he stared to move his hips, drops of pre-cum landing on the soft skin of Harry's stomach.

The boy gasped, his eyes going wide as Draco fucked his thighs, the sight of the other boys cock sliding between his legs turning him on unbearably. He whimpered, falling back, his hands clenched at his side as Malfoy grabbed his dick, jerking him off with hard tugs of his hand. Harry arched, clenching his thighs in pleasure, his inside melting when Draco groaned, his eyebrows scrunched in pleasure.

Merlin, Harry." Draco whispered, his thrusts picking up speed as he approached his orgasm, the other boy not far behind. With one finale thrust, he came, his release splashing onto Harry's chest and thighs, his back arching as he shook.

Harry gasped at the erotic sight, his cock spamming as he bit his lip, spurts of cum dribbling from his cock as he came. He whimpered, shaking as Draco dropped his legs and collapsed atop him, smearing their mixed release.

Harry panted erratically, willing his heart to stop racing as Malfoy suddenly shoved away from him, his face pale. "Merlin, Harry….I-I…" He stuttered, his eyes wide as Harry stood and grabbed his wand, spelling them clean.

The Slytherin blinked, puzzled as Harry stuffed him back into his pants, grabbing his own clothes to put on when he was done. "W-What?" He asked, his dove grey eyes filled with confusion when Harry finished dressing. "Why-"

They jumped as the door slammed open, the next pair of partners coming in to do their own project. Theo raised his hand and waved cheekily, his smile warm. "Hey guys. Are you-" He gasped and stumbled back as Malfoy pushed his way through, slamming the door behind him as he stalked down the corridor.

Theo frowned, gazing at the closed door in confusion, his eyes sliding to Harry when the Gryffindor sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"You would think. That after confessing then molesting the person you confessed to, he would have enough sense in at least _saying_ he loved me after." Harry growled, frustrated with the infuriating blonde.

Theo startled, blushing. "Harry, what-"

Harry raised a hand and cut him off, storming out of the room after the blonde. "Nothing at all. Just have on finished business is all." He snarled, prowling down the hall, his eyes dangerous as students passed him, cowering from the blood thirsty gaze the Gryffindor wore. "Damn it, when I find you Malfoy. So help me-

* * *

><p>"-I will kill you when I do." Harry ranted, throwing his hands in the air as he explained what happened to his friends. "It's not fair! He can't just fuck me and leave!" He snarled, his emotions swirling inside, lashing through him with spikes of heated electricity.<p>

His friends nodded, blushing as Harry rehashed the story. They shifted uncomfortably, glancing at each other and smirking, their unsaid message unheard by Harry as he continued to snarl and growl.

_Finally._

* * *

><p><em>YES! <em>Draco and his sexiness. Cant wait to wite the end! Oh, boy! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: Mature. DEFINITLY mature

Warning: Sex between to men. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! enough said.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Harry gritted his teeth, fuming. Anger pulsed through his body, his eyes narrowed as he studiously ignored the blonde, both of his hands busy as he prepared the potion. Silence blanketed the room as they worked, the tension physical as Harrys temper rose toward the breaking point. Magic crackled between them, thick and almost tangible, webbing between the two boys as the heat in the air rose.

Harrys suddenly growled and slammed the things he held onto the desk, his shoulders stiff as he turned. Draco startled at the abrupt sound, whirling round to face him and stepping back as Harry advanced. "Wait-" He stuttered and raised his hand instinctively, his palm pressing against the boy's chest as the Gryffindor crowded him, forcing him backward.

"No, I won't wait. " Harry snarled, his tone sending shivers dancing down Malfoys spine. "It's been four days, Malfoy. Four days! I've waited long enough for you to come clean, but since you won't do it, I'll just have to force you to." He said, his eyes narrowed angrily as he saw the blonde swallow nervously.

"Wait? For what?" Draco snapped, fury rising when Harry continued to stare, cornering him. "What did you expect me to do?" He said shrilly, his cheeks flushing as he released his anger. "What do you want from me?!"

"I want answers. No more running away." Harry whispered, gripping the blondes hips to keep him in place.

"Answers?!" Draco hissed, his eyes burning with a vicious light as he pushed at Harrys chest. "Why should_ I_ give _you_ any answers?"

"Because I didn't like the way you confessed, then fucked me, and ran away when you were done." Harry growled, his jaw clenched. Malfoy froze, stunned into silence as Harry leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. "I deserve answers. I _need_ to know why you did it." He whispered, closing his eyes. "_Please_. I'm so confused."

Malfoy, at these words, broke. He buried his face into the Gryffindor's shoulder, babbling uncontrollably. "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop myself. For y-years I've been in love with you. He said, stuttering as he let go, the relief almost pushing him to the ground. "I thought you hated me. So it wouldn't have made a difference if I had sex with you or not. To you, it wouldn't have mattered."

"Of course it matters! Bloody hell, Malfoy! It's not just you who's been agonizing over whether or not the person you like feels the same way toward you." Harry said, frowning in disbelief at what he heard the blonde say.

Malfoy blinked, stunned. "Really? Who do-?"

"You, Malfoy! You!" Harry said, exasperated. "It took me a while to figure it out, but when I did…..it just made sense." He whispered as he reached up and caressed Malfoys cheek, breathing in his scent as he continued. "We've been at each other's throats for years, always trying to grab the attention of the other. Since we were paying so close notice to each other, we never really realized that the animosity we felt as enemy's, suddenly became an intense attraction." Harry mused, mirth swimming in the depths of his gaze as he locked eyes with Malfoys. "Merlin, were so stupid."

"Yea. Yea, we are."

* * *

><p>Moans echoed off the bares tone walls, the air stifling as two bodies crashed together, magic sparking as they cried out in pleasure. "Draco! Harder!" Harry shouted, gripping the edge of the desk as Malfoy slammed into him, his chest pressed against Harrys back.<p>

Malfoy gritted his teeth and moaned, thrusting faster, pushing deeper inside when Harry mewled and arched his back. "Merlin, Harry." He hissed, his eyes squeezed shut as the Gryffindor clenched around him, sucking him in.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as they rocked, the desk beneath them slick, the air around heated. Harry, draped over the desk and his arms outstretched to grip the edge, suddenly shouted raggedly, his voice broken. "Draco! AH! Please!" He sobbed, pleasure washing over him as his dick throbbed, trapped between his body and the desk. "I n-need you to go faster!"

Malfoy growled at this, gripping Harry's hips and pulling him toward him, plunging inside when the Gryffindor was pressed flush against his pelvis. His lips pulled into a vicious snarl as the other boy continued to beg, his voice pleading as he scrambled for purchase.

"Merlin! Ahhh…..oh!" He cried, his breath ragged as Malfoy grabbed his neck and forced his cheek against the hard surface of the desk. His body trembled as shock after shock of pleasure raced through his body, his magic twisting inside as the Slytherin slammed inside him, wreaking havoc on his body.

"Goddammit, you're so tight." Malfoy hissed, thrusting deeply as Harrys screams washed over him, pushing him to the breaking point. He tried to calm his breathing and keep it in check, but to no avail. With a primitive snarl he unleashed himself on the boy under him, plunging inside over and over again.

Harry arched, his jaw opening on a wordless scream, ecstasy crashing into his body as the blonde behind him slammed into his abused hole, stabbing his prostate with every thrust of his dick. He sucked in a shuddering breath, shouts and yells exploding from his mouth as he withered, lost.

"Mer_liiiiinnn_. Draco! Ahhh…oohhHHH!_ FUCK_! H-harder!" He babbled, clawing at the desk, his body jerking forward with every hard thrust the blonde gave. Wet noises came from between their bodies as his hole was utterly taken, lube and pre-cum dripping down his thighs every time Malfoy pulled out.

He was suddenly turned around, pushed roughly back onto the desk as Malfoy slammed back inside, his voice contorted I pleasure. "Harry, Fuck. L-Look." He hissed, rearing back and spreading the other boy's legs wider, hooking Harry's legs on his shoulders.

Harry blinked, his eyes glazed and confused, trying to process the blonde's words. He gasped as Malfoy suddenly plunged deeper, hitting his prostate dead on, causing his body to quake in pleasure.

"Look, between our bodies. Harry, goddammit,_ look_." He growled, gritting his teeth as a moan was ripped from his throat.

Harry whimpered brokenly and lifted his head, focusing his eyes between their bodies, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. His hole was stretched wantonly around Malfoys cock, lube and pre-cum glistening on the blondes cock as he pulled back. Wet, sloppy noises echoed between them, the sound of skin slapping skin piercingly loud in the large room.

Harry gasped, his eyes widening as he watched. Heat pooled low in his mid-section as Malfoy thrust faster, his head thrown back as he rocked. The puckered skin of his hole swallowed the Slytherins dick eagerly, causing Harry to blush as he felt the hard shaft of Draco's cock slam inside him.

His head snapped back, hitting the hard surface of the desk with a _thump_. He screamed, long and ragged as his orgasm finally hit him, driving into him as he arched, shouting his lovers name as he reached release.

Draco groaned loudly, tensing when the muscles of Harry's ass clenched down on him, squeezing and convulsing around his throbbing dick. He gasped, puffs of hot air escaping his lips as he shuddered, a weak moan spilling from his mouth as he shook, cumming.

He collapsed, exhausted, sweat and the smell of sex clinging to the air as they tried to breathe. Draco groaned, slowly pulling out, cum gushing from Harry's hole as he withdrew. They both whimpered, shock waves shivering through their bodies as their hearts finally calmed, beating almost normally.

"D-Draco…your crushing me…" Harry mumbled, panting softly as Malfoy chuckled tiredly, rising onto shaking arms. "We should have done that _ages_ ago." He muttered, smiling contently as the Slytherin stood, gazing down at him.

He smirked, stretching, his muscles flexing under his skin as he teased the other boy, laughing huskily as Draco's eyes flashed with heat. He smiled, sitting up, moaning in discomfort as his sore muscles contracted.

"Damn, Malfoy. Hold back next time, would you?" Harry hissed, grabbing his wand and cleaning them, tugging on his clothes as the blonde just smirked.

"Really? But you were begging so nicely, couldn't just leave you like that." He whispered, sniggering when Harry blushed. "Anyways, why don't we continue this somewhere else? Like the Room of Requirement maybe?"

Harry gaped, then flashed a brilliant smile, his teeth flashing. "Amazing idea." He said, suddenly turning and bolting down the hallway. "Last one there bottoms!" He shouted, laughing loudly as the blonde scrambled after him, trying to catch up.

* * *

><p>Mkay people. I know that was a little...intense. but that's okay! I warned you at the top, didn't I? And I have to say this, people who report stories and all that jazz, quit it. People like the stories people made, let them read them. Enough said. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
